


Lost and Found

by Xejis



Series: Blood isn't always thicker [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Found Family, Gen, He's still a sassy little shit, Kid Ishida Uryuu, everyone wants to adopt him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xejis/pseuds/Xejis
Summary: After Kisuke mentioned a little incident with a Shinigami, a Quincy, and a weird Hollow, Shinji just wanted to check up on whatever nonsense the man is up too. He's a few ( ten) years late and honestly did not expect the Quincy kid. But, to be fair, neither did Kisuke.
Series: Blood isn't always thicker [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673215
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111
Collections: Real Good Shit





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Look...I don’t know what I’m doing. Day seven of quarantine and I’ve just been rewatching Bleach. Help. 
> 
> This is what my third fic with Uryuu being adopted? I certainly have a preference. This is connected to Expect the Unexpected, where Urahara adopts Uryuu after his grandfather dies. You don’t necessarily have to read that one first, but it’d make things, especially the relationship between Uryuu and Kiske, make more sense.

All Shinji wanted to do was check out the little brat that Kisuke mentioned offhand in that annoying - _this’ll be important later-_ tone of voice of his. He did not want to get bitten in the ass later by one of the man’s ridiculous schemes, so he’d figured he’d swing by Karakura town just to get a feel for the situation. 

_(And decide exactly how far he needed to run and how powerful Hachi needed to make their kido barriers to survive the inevitable aftermath.)_

_(A Quincy, Shinigami hybrid who might possibly have an inner hollow due to the mother’s infliction? Kami, he had a headache already.)_

Of all the nonsense he did expect when he walked into Kisuke’s territory, a Quincy child following him around stubbornly wasn’t something he had considered. 

It had been four hours! 

Kisuke, the bastard, was probably laughing at him right now.

_(He didn’t even consider the idea that the former Twelfth Captain wouldn’t know what was going on. The man was way too paranoid to have ever missed Shinji entering the town, much less his little chase with the Quincy brat across the streets and rooftops.)_

Shinji gritted his teeth and threw himself into another series of complicated shunpo steps, sending him in the opposite direction of where he had been initially heading. He paused his movement several rooftops away from the tiny Quincy and suppressed his spiritual power as much as possible. He wanted to know how the hell this brat was able to follow him so accurately despite his many attempts at throwing him off. 

He watched as the brat tilted his head and scowled at the place Shinji used to be before scanning the immediate area. 

When the brat couldn’t find him close by, he closed his eyes and Shinji felt the gentle swell of spiritual pressure. He watched, mouth open, as the tiny ass little brat called forth Reiraku to hone in on Shinji’s location.

“Ya’ gotta be kidding me.” He muttered.

“Surprising isn’t he?” A familiar voice murmured next to him enlisting a violent knee jerk reaction out of him. 

“Shit! Kisuke ya bastard!” Shinji re-sheathed his zanpakuto as he glared at the other man who was suddenly half a rooftop away, chuckling behind his stupid fan and no worse for wear even after Shinji’s automatic attack. “Don’ scare me like that.” 

“Ma, ma no need to be so violent.” Kisuke closed his fan and tilted his hat up enough for Shinji to see the amusement dancing in his pale eyes. “ Now, what I want to know is why you’re chasing my little protégé around town at such a late hour. He’s only ten you know, little kids need their rest.” 

“ME chasin’ HIM?! Ya got it the wrong way round!” Shinji paused as the rest of the bastards words sunk in. “Wait...protégé?”

“I’m not a little kid and you’re not my teacher! Tessai-san is more useful than you!” 

Shinji tried to not be surprised at the kid’s sudden appearance, he really did, but he was already keyed up from all this nonsense. The only thing that stopped him from drawing his blade again was a sharp look from Kisuke. 

_(The man had carefully crafted his image of nonchalance over the century of their exile, to the point Shinji had wondered privately if the man even knew how to take things seriously anymore.)_

Shinji eyed the little runt. Bright blue eyes glared furiously up at the two former Shinigami behind a pair of rectangular glasses. He glanced at Kisuke. 

“A Quincy kid? Really?” 

Kisuke merely smiled blandly, tilting his hat back down to shadow his eyes. 

“You’ve seen for yourself how stubborn he is once fixated on a goal.” The man shrugged in a careless _-it can’t be helped-_ motion. 

Shinji narrowed his eyes

As if that man didn’t set the brat on whatever goal that hatched itself in that scheming mind of his. Though what Kisuke saw in a Quincy of all things, Shinji was still struggling to figure out. 

_(And despite not caring one way or another for the Quincy as a people, he still couldn’t help but worry over this kid being dragged into the hell that was Aizen’s schemes. Because he wasn’t naive enough to think that man had forgotten about them and he didn’t doubt the man would come for them one day if they didn’t get to him first. )_

_(Wasn’t that the whole reason he came to town in the first place? Kisuke mentioned a kid caught up in a mess that had Aizen’s name all over it and he just had to confirm himself how bad the situation was and how much worse it could get.)_

“I’m standing right here.” The brat attempted a scowl, that ended up looking more like a pout. 

Kisuke waved his fan apologetically. “Sorry, Uryuu-kun. This Hirako Shinji. He's an old friend, so there’s no need to fret about him causing trouble.” 

“There’s always need to fret around you.” The brat muttered and Shinji could help but let out a laugh. 

“Kid’s got ya pegged, bastard!” 

Kisuke rubbed the back of his head with faked embarrassment. 

_(At least he could still tell the difference, it was getting more and more difficult as the decades past.)_

Shinji let his laughter fade and glanced between the two as a feeling of incredulity rose up within him. Kisuke was...he was playing with the kid. And not in that fake _-I know something you don’t-_ kind of way that the man had developed with his nonchalant shop keeper attitude. 

Kisuke was honestly enjoying his little back and forth banter with the kid. 

_(He hadn’t seen that since...since before they had been exiled.)_

“Well, _anyway,_ we should probably run on back home, you know how Tessai gets when I let you stay up too late.” Kisuke ruffled the kid’s hair, and though the kid scowled at him he tellingly didn’t make a move to stop it. “You’re welcome to join us Shinji.” 

Pale grey eyes turned to him, still shadowed by his silly hat. 

Shinji blinked. 

Well, he’d never been able to resist poking at things that interested him. That’s probably why he and Kisuke got along so well. 

_(It was also why he kept Aizen around as his lieutenant even when he knew deep down the man was trouble.)_

A wide grin spread across his face. 

“Why not?”


End file.
